I'm in love with my college Professor
by cutiepookie101
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. Too bad nobody can no about it.TROYPAY
1. Trailor

**Okay you know the drill.**

**Bold is overhead.**

_Italics are motions_

Regular is talking.

* * *

**Sharpay Evans just finished high school...**

_Shows Sharpay and her graduating class throwing their caps up._

**Troy Bolton just finished teaching school...**

_Shows Troy shaking hands with someone._

**What happens when...**

**Their two worlds collide**

_Shows Sharpay introducing her self to all her teachers_

**She is in collage and learning...**

_Shows Sharpay sitting in class taking notes_

**And he is her teacher**

"Welcome class. I am professer Bolton. I will be your Creative writting teacher."

**What happens...**

**If they fall for each other...**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing_

**Will they ever be together?**

**STARRING**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"No more high school drama. Now...it's college drama." Sharpay says to Gabriella.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"Listen, i know it's wrong. But i can't be away from you."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"It's so cool! We're roomies!"

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"Shar! We are in college now! We can do whatever we want!"

**AND**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Okay. Troy, as your best friend. I am going to tell you. STOP SEEING THIS GIRL!"

**IN**

**I'M IN LOVE WITH MY COLLEGE PROFESSER**


	2. Graduating and moving in!

**Hey guys! New story which means... MORE REViEWS! Please review...**

**DiSCLAiMER::::i OWN NOTHiNG!**

* * *

"Sharpay! Sharpay Evans!" Gabriella Montez screamed running down the hallway, trying not to trip on her long gown. They were about to graduate. They both had their gowns and caps on. Sharpay turned around to see her best friend struggling to run in her gown.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said with a laugh as she caught up.

"I can't believe it! We are graduating. Which means next, we are going to..." Gabi started.

"COLLEGE!" Sharpay and Gabi said in unison.

"Hello ladys." Ryan Evans said coming up behind them.

"Hey Ryan." Gabi said and giggled. Sharpay looked at her and then raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon Shar, we'll be late." Gabi said grabbing her hand and trying to run again.

"Gabi. Just hold your gown up." Sharpay said.

"Oh.. Good idea Shar." Gabi said and slightly pulled her gown up. They walked in the auditorium and saw decorations everywhere. They went to their assigned seats and the lights dimmed.

"Welcome everyone, to the graduation of the senior class." the principal said. She started calling everyone's names and started to give them their diplomas. Then it was Sharpay and Ryan's turn.

"Ryan Evans." Principal Matsui said. Ryan walked up and shook hands with him and received his diploma.

"Sharpay Evans." Sharpay straightened her back and walked onto the stage. She shook the principal's hand and took her diploma. She flashed the audience a smile and walked of the stage.

When it was Gabriella's turn Sharpay started cheering like crazy and stood up.

"Would the graduating class please stand up?" Principal Matsui asked. Everyone stood up. You could see camera's flashing. "Happy Graduation." Then everyone threw their caps up and then picked them up again so they would have them. Everyone walked out the auditorium.

"Shar!" Gabi ran to Shar and hugged her.

"You're coming to my party tonight right?" Sharpay asked. She was having a graduating party.

"Of course. But can i come early and pick out something to wear of yours?" Gabi asked.

"Sure. See you at 5." Shar said and went to find some other friends.

* * *

**MEANWHiLE WiTH TROY**

"Congratulations son. You are now a certified teacher!" Jack Bolton shook his son's hand.

"Thanks Dad." Troy Bolton said to his father. "I can't wait to start teaching college."

"And you are only 25. Man!" Lucille Bolton said coming out of the kitchen with the dinner for four. Troy's best friend, Taylor McKessie, was joining them.

"I know. I'm proud of you Troy. I'm starting to feel like your mother." Taylor said with a laugh and a gland towards Mrs. Bolton.

"Yeah." Troy said. After dinner Taylor and Troy headed out to a party.

"Get ready." Taylor said driving to the party.

"Oh i am." Troy said and stepped out when they were there.

* * *

**WiTH SHARPAY**

"Okay sweetie. Have fun." Mrs. Evans said as she watched he daughter and son step on a plane for Hawii with their friend Gabriella.

"We will. Trust me mom." Sharpay said and stepped on the plane.

"Bye Mom!" Gabi said and stepped on the plane. Gabi called Mrs. Evans mom too because she was like a mom to her. Since Gabi's mom was never home, Mrs. Evans was like the mom she never had.

"Bye Gabi." Mrs. Evans said. And the plane headed off.

* * *

**AFTER SUMMER VACATiON**

Sharpay stepped into the college amazed that she was still here. Her, Gabi and Ryan were all going to the same college. And Sharpay feels like the third wheel ever since Gabi and Ryan got together on vacation.

"Shar! Guess what." Gabi said running up.

"What?"

"It's so cool! We're roomies!" Gabi said and started happy dancing. Sharpay shrugged and happy danced with her. "Come on. I will show you our room." Gabi said and grabbed one of Sharpay's pink suitcases. She walked down a hallway, turned, walked a little more, turned again and then arrived.

Sharpay scanned the room. The walls were a tan color and there were two double beds. Two closets and 2 desks. Sharpay put her laptop on one of the desks.

"How bout we share one closet for clothes and the other for shoes?" Shar asked.

"yeah that sounds good. Come on Shar. You have to meet our professers. One of them is so hot!" Gabi said and grabbed her hand. Sharpay just laughed and went with her.

* * *

**Hope you liked. It will get better!**

**i PROMiSE!  
**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	3. Late night pool scene

**Okay more...**

**DiSCLAiMER::::i OWN NOTHiNG!**

* * *

"Gabi." Sharpay said and stopped in the hallway.

"What?" Gabi asked as she let go of Sharpay's hand and turned around with a confused look on her face.

"I can't meet my professors right now." Sharpay said.

"Why not?" Gabi asked.

"I have to finish moving in and everything. I mean, i just got here. I'll meet them tomorrow." Shar said and looked at Gabi.

"Sure." Gabi said and then walked off.

Sharpay made her way back to the dorm and unpacked everything from her many suitcases. She set up her desk and then decided she would check out campus. Maybe grab a cup of coffee. Then while she was roaming around she came across a room that seemed to be the auditorium.

She walked up on stage and sat down at the piano. She softly ran her fingers of the keys. She started playing.

_How did i get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize, cause somehow i knew  
That there was more than just chemistry, i mean i knew you were kinda into me  
But i figured it was too good to be true  
I said pinch me wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really good things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it. Oh  
You're one in a million_

_All this time i was looking for love  
Trying to make things right  
__that wasn't good enough  
Till i thought im through  
said i'm done then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
say that i'm your diamond in the ruff  
When i'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that i'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it Oh  
You're one in a million_

_All this time i was looking for love  
__trying to make things right that weren't good enough  
Till i thought im through  
Said im done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

Sharpay finished of the song and then put her elbows on the keys which made an array of different notes.

"That was beautiful." Sharpay heard someone say behind her. She turned around to find a very attractive man staring at her in disbelief.

"Thank you." Sharpay said staring at this man.

"You have a very nice voice." He said. Sharpay's palms starting getting sweaty.

"Thanks."

"Will you sing with me?" the man asked stepping towards Sharpay.

"Now?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yes. I know a little piano myself." the man said walking towards the piano and sat down beside Sharpay. He started planing and then starting singing. **(Okay bold is Troy and**_ Italics are Shar and **Both are both of them)**_

**It's hard to believe that i couldn't see  
That you were always right beside me**

_Thought i was alone  
With no one to hold_

**_But you were always right beside me  
This feelings like no other _**

_I want you to know_

**_That i've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And i've never had someone  
Thats good for me as you  
No one like you_**

**So lonely before**

_I finally found_

**_What i've been looking for_**

_Ohh oh_

Then he slowly started to lean in and he didn't even know why. But Sharpay got up so quick and rushed back to her dorm. She said nothing to Gabi just layed there on her bed. Thinking about what just happened.

Sharpay woke up the next morning to have light shining in her face.

"Shar get up. We have class." Gabi said pulling the covers of Sharpay. Sharpay slowly got up and got dressed. Then she picked out shoes and headed to the bathroom. She fixed her hair and perfected her makeup and headed back to get her books.

Gabi and Shar walked to class with their arms linked. When they arrived they sat next to each other and waited for the professor to show up. Her first few classes went by quick. But then Creative writing came and she was shocked by who came in.

Her and Gabi sat down and once again waited for the professor to come in. Then the guy she was playing the piano with stepped in the class and they locked eyes.

Troy realized he was staring so her looked away.

"Welcome class. I am Professor Bolton. I will be your creative writing teacher." Troy said as he place his suitcase on his desk. "Okay so i will go around the class and you will each tell me your name and what you like to read or write about."

So he went around to everyone and then it was their turn.

"Gabriella Montez. Humor or Drama." Gabi said smiling.

Sharpay smirked. "Sharpay Evans. Romance."

"Okay class. Your first assignment will be to write a short story about something that happened to you recently. I will expect it before the end of class." Professor Bolton said.

Everybody started working on their paper and Sharpay was the first one finished. Followed by Gabi. Every now and then Troy would sneak a glance at Sharpay and they would make eye contact for a second or two but that is it.

When Troy got home that night to read and grade the short storys'. One caught his eye. He actually read it twice.

_The Anonymous Meeting  
By: Sharpay Evans_

_I was softly hitting the piano keys when someone came behind me. He said, "You have a nice voice." I shivered on the inside. "Thanks." I replied with care. Who was this person and why did it feel like i connected to him. He sat beside me. He started playing and the music went straight into me. I was mesmerized_ _by_ _how i connected with the music and this guy. We sang together and it felt as the whole world disappeared._ _I felt as though i was in a whole different world than where i am. I felt the urge to kiss him but some urge made me get up and move. It was the day that i too fell for someone i did not know._

Troy ran out the room and to the dorms. He ran to the dorm.

"Ah. Professor Bolton." Gabi said running up.

"Hello Ms. Montez. Do you happen to know where Ms. Evans is. I need to talk to her about her short story she wrote." Troy said.

"Uh. She is by the pool." Gabi said and waved as she headed out the door. Troy headed out to the pool.

"Ms. Evans?" Troy said as he came to sit beside her.

"Oh Hi Professor Bolton." Shar said as she dangled her feet in the water.

"Look. I wanted to ask you about the short story you wrote today." Troy said.

"What about it?" Shar asked like it was no big deal.

"Well. It was really good. Like something i would have said." Troy said looking in the water at their reflection.

"Thank you." Sharpay said as she stood up. Troy stood up also.

"Was it true? I mean what you wrote?" Troy asked stopping her from leaving.

"Everything i write is true." Sharpay said as she removed his hand from her waist. But somehow, she ended up falling and Troy tried to catch her but they both ended up in the pool.

Troy laughed as he got out the pool and helped Sharpay out.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

"Yes i'm fine." Sharpay said and started to walk away. But Troy grabbed her arm and spun her around and Troy's lips met Sharpay's. They stood there. Enjoying it. Knowing they could get caught at any giving time. But Sharpay pulled away and then ran away. Troy just stood there and then touched his lips.

"Wow." was all he could say.

* * *

**WOW! LONG CHAPTER! Yay!**

**Hope you liked. Also. i DON'T OWN ONE iN A MiLLiON or WHAT i'VE BEEN LOOKiNG FOR!**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	4. What's going on?

**Okay **

**DiSCLAiMER:::i OWN NOTHiNG**

* * *

The next day at class was kind of awkward. When Sharpay was in her creative writings class, every now and then Sharpay would look up and Troy was staring at her. Gabi was getting kind of suspicious and Sharpay knew. She needed to tell Troy that. 

So she got out a piece of paper and scribbled something on there.

"Here is a note from my mom." Sharpay said and handed the not to him. He looked at her confused and she winked. Troy opened the note and read it.

_Meet me at the music room at 3:00_

_xoxo  
Sharpay_

He smiled when he saw the XOXO. He didn't know why he felt this way. I mean she was only 17 and he was 25. I mean normally Troy would think it was weird. Such a big age difference but he felt like he really did feel something with Sharpay.

At 2:45, Sharpay tip-toed to the music room. She wanted to practice some music to a song she just wrote before Troy got there. She sat down at the piano. She hit the keys. **(Sorry i know she plays a lot of piano but i was showing that she really loved music.)**

_Why did i fall so hard for the enemy?  
Why couldn't i stop when i saw it coming?  
Why can't i forget you and just move on?  
Were you such an impact that I was gone_

_Why Must My Heart Love You?  
Even when i don't want it to?  
My head is screaming just forget,  
But my heart is saying… hold on to the end_

_what should i do, on this roller coaster ride?  
Even though i deny it, i want to be by your side  
sometimes it feels like Love and sometimes it don't  
I just wanna forget your name cause I know I won't!_

_Why Must My Heart Love You?  
When i don't want it to?  
My head is screaming just forget,  
But my heart is saying… hold on to the end_

_But i can't forget, cause our last good-bye is still ringing in my head!  
Your like a song being played, over and over again,  
you're the melody that gets stuck in my head, Forever!!_

_Why Must My Heart Love You?  
When i don't want it to?  
My head is screaming just forget,  
But my heart is saying hold on to the end!  
Why Must My Heart Love You?  
When i don't want it to?  
My heart is screaming just forget,  
But my head is saying hold on to... the end_

_

* * *

_

**MEANWHiLE WiTH TROY**

Troy locked up his room and started walking to the music room. He was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned around to find Ms. Stewart. She always tried to flirt with him.

"Oh Hey Miley, i mean, Ms. Stewart." Troy said. "Look i need to get going."

"No Trrooyy." Miley said dragging out the oy in his name. Then she grabbed his hand.

"Look. i would really like to stay and chat but i can't. I have to go now." Troy said taking his hand away and then he started running away. He could hear Miley calling his name but he wanted to be with Sharpay.

Troy walked into the auditorium again to see Shar on the piano. He listened to her. He really liked her voice.

"Is that a song you wrote?" Troy asked walking up the steps. Sharpay jumped and turned around.

"Gosh. Troy. You scared me." Sharpay started. "And yes i did write it."

"It's good. What did you want to talk about?" Troy asked and slowly inched closer to Sharpay.

"Uh. The other night, listen i just..."

Troy cut her off. "I liked it too." He was now right in front of her. Very close.

"No... i mean." Sharpay stuttered. Then Troy leaned forward and kissed Sharpay. And it wasn't a, 'i want to you-know-what with you' but i was more like a soft, enjoyable kiss. Sharpay melted into the kiss and soon they were sitting on the piano bench making out.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

* * *

**Uh oh! Cat's out of the bag.**

**WHO IS IT?? **

XOXO  
KAYLEiGH 


	5. Talent show night

**Alright!**

**DiSCLAiMER:::i OWN NOTHiNG**

* * *

"Uh." Sharpay said and looked at the person storming up the stairs on to the stage. 

"What do you think you are doing Shar?"

"Well...you see...i...we...i think...you don't...i don't... UGH!' Sharpay said and sat down. "Look, i'm sorry Gabi. We just."

"Look. If it helps. Gabi." Troy started. He nudged his head over to the side meaning he wanted her to go over there. "I really like Sharpay. And it wasn't her fault. I kissed her. I know what you are thinking. And i just want to say that i know it is wrong but feelings come by themselves and i'm glad that those feelings came for Sharpay."

"Troy...that was so sweet." Gabi said and looked at Sharpay. Sharpay was smiling. She heard everything he said even though she wasn't supposed to.

"Well thank you. I have my moments." Troy said and smiled. Sharpay laughed.

"That was sweet." Shar said and kissed him.

"You guys are lucky." Gabi said. "oh and i came to ask you Shar. Do you want to sing in the school talent show with me?" **(I know there are probably not talent shows in college but bare with me here.)**

"Of course." Shar said.

"And we can work on it since it is the weekend." Gabi said and grabbed Sharpay's hand.

"Bye Troy!" Shar said and kissed him before she was pulled away by her friend. As they were walking out the door Gabi said.

"Bye Bye Troy!!" Then she laughed. Troy laughed and left the room. Sharpay and Gabi went to their room and looked at the possible choices of what they were going to sing. They made a list. And put notes by them. They finally decided on one and practiced and practiced.

Soon they had it perfect. Although the talent show wasn't till like a month away. Sharpay walked into Ryan, Chad, and Jason's room.

"Hey Shar." Jason said and smiled at her.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said and then went and sat by Jason on his bed. She layed her head on his shoulder. Sharpay and Jason have been friends since they were 5. They were very close.

"Whats up Pay?" Ryan asked Sharpay flipping through the channels.

"I'm bummed." Sharpay said and frowned.

"Why?" Chad asked and came and sat by her and Jason.

"Because i have no one to sing with!" Sharpay said.

"I thought you were singing with Gabi." Ryan said turning the T.V. off because there was nothing on.

"I am! But the lady signed me up twice because she thought we were good. I mean Ryan, you are singing with Gabi and i have no one!" Shar said looking at Ryan.

"I would help Shar but i can't sing." Jason said looking at Sharpay with apology written all over his face.

"HEY! I got it. Chad can sing." Ryan said looking at Chad with a grin.

"You sing?" Shar asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh..." Chad said.

Ryan cut him off. "He sings in the shower. You rock dude." Ryan said.

"Well will you sing with me? Please." Sharpay asked with her puppy dog face.

"Aw man! You know i can't resist the puppy dog face!" Chad exclaimed. "Fine, fine okay!"

"YES! Thank you Chad. And i know what we can sing! Come on lets go work on it." Sharpay said and hugged Chad.

"Bye Guys!" Shar said walking out the door with Chad.

* * *

**TALENT SHOW NIGHT**

Sharpay and Gabi were the first ones up so they were in Shar's dressing room pacing.

"Okay. Gabi! Let's blow them dead! Especially the ones we don't like." Shar said. Gabi laughed and took of her robe. They walked to the side of the stage.

"Okay! Thank you for coming to the school's talent show! First up are some of the students i admire! Give it up for Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez. Gabi and Shar walked out hand in hand. They let go and Kelsi started playing the piano. A spotlight appeared on Sharpay.

**Sharpay:**

**We sign our cards in letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you got my back  
It's so good to have you around.**

The spotlight changed to Gabi.

_Gabi:_

_You know the secrets i could never tell  
And when i'm cloudy you break through my shell  
Don't fell the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

Sharpay walked to the center of the stage and Gabi joined her. The spotlight both shined on them.

_**Both:**_

_**You're a true-ue-ue friend  
You're here to the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again.**_

**Sharpay: **

**You're a true friend**

It went to Gabi again.

_Gabi:_

_You don't get angry when i change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances_

Then Sharpay.

**Sharpay:**

**Won't say i told you when i'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that i found**

And then both. **(okay i think you get the point!)**

**_Both:_**

**_A true-ue-ue friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
Till it alright again_**

**Sharpay:**

**True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
****till they find the things you need**

_Gabi:_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they got someone to believe in_

**_Both:_**

**_A true-ue-ue friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
Till its alright again_**

_Gabi:_

_You're a true friend_

**Sharpay: **

**You're a true friend**

_Gabi: You're a true friend_

The lights went back on and Sharpay and Gabi hugged. They looked out at the audience and they were cheering like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you Sharpay and Gabriella. Alright, next up is..." Then they went on with the talent show and now it was the last two performances and that was Gabi and Ryan and then Shar and Chad.

"Okay next up is our very own Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans!" Gabi and Ryan went on separate sides of the stage.

**Ryan:**

**Once in a lifetime  
Means there no second chance  
So i believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can**

_Gabi:_

_Make it last forever and never give it back_

**Ryan:**

**It's our turn and we're loving where we're at**

**_Both:_**

**_Because this moments really all we have_**

They slowly walked towards each other.

**Ryan:**

**Everyday  
Of our lives**

_Gabi:_

_Wanna find you there  
Wanna hold on tight_

**Ryan: **

**Gonna run  
While we're young**

_**Both:**_

_**And keep the faith**_

**Ryan: **

**Everyday**

_Gabi:_

_From right now_

**_Both:_**

**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_**

_Gabi:_

_Take my hand_

Gabi reached her hand out to Ryan and he took it. They hooked their fingers together.

**_Both:_**

**_Together we  
Will celebrate_**

_Gabi:_

_Oh everyday!  
__They say that you should follow_

**Ryan:**

**And chase down what you dream**

_Gabi: _

_But if you get lost and loose yourself_

**Ryan:**

**What does it really mean?**

_Gabi: _

_Oh no matter where we're going_

**Ryan:**

**Oh yeah It starts from where we are**

_Gabi:_

_Theres more to life _

**_Both:_**

**_And because of you i've got the strength to start_**

_Gabi:_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

**Ryan:**

**Everyday of our lives**

_Gabi:_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

**_Both:_**

**_Gonna run, while we're young_**

_Gabi:_

_And keep the faith  
Oh everyday_

**Ryan:**

**From right now**

_**Both:**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_Gabi:_

_Take my hand_

**Ryan:**

**Together we**

**_Both:_**

**_Will celebrate_**

_Gabi:_

_Oh everday_

**Ryan:**

**We're taking it back, we're doing it her together**

_Gabi:_

_It's better like that and stronger now than ever_

**Ryan:**

**We're not gonna lose**

_Gabi:_

_Cause we get to choose_

**_Both:_**

**_Thats how its gonna be_**

**Ryan:**

**Everyday of our lives**

_Gabi:_

_Wanna find you there and hold on tight_

**Ryan:**

**Gonna run while we're young**

**_Both: _**

**_And keep the faith, keep the faith  
EVERYDAY_**

**Ryan:**

**of our lives Wanna find you there**

_Gabi:_

_Wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young_

**_Both: _**

**_And keep the faith  
Everyday_**

_Gabi:_

_From right now_

**Ryan:**

**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

_Gabi:_

_Take my hand together we_

**_Both:_**

**_Will celebrate_**

_Gabi:_

_Oh everyday_

They finished the song with a hug and the audiance was on their feet singing along.

"Thank you Gabriella and Ryan. That was wonderful. Next up is Chad Dandforth and Sharpay Evans."

Chad walked out on the stage **(Okay since i don't want to type that much stuff BOLD is CHAD **_ITALICS are SHARPAY and **BOTH are BOTH OF THEm**)_

**Lately i've been thinking bout the things that we've been through  
And i don't if i'd be here, if not for you  
I had to take a little time to try to work things out  
And you should know that i have never meant to let you down**

**_Cause i, i wanna tell you that i'm sorry  
And i, i  
Even when i'm not giving enough and i'm taking to much_**

**You're still there for me**

**_Even when i got nothing at all and i'm ready to fall_**

_You're still there for me_

**_There for me, there for me  
Even when i can't be there for you_**

**You're always there for me**

Sharpay scaned the crowd. She saw Troy in the very front with all the teachers. He gave her a smile to go on. She smiled.

_I know sometimes i can be so hard to understand _**(Its okay)  
**_Even when i'm lost you show me  
Who i really am  
Life with me hasn't always been a easy ride  
But because of you i've learned to lose my selfish pride_

**_Cause i, i wanna tell you that i'm sorry  
And i , i  
Even when i'm not giving enough and i'm taking to much  
You're still there for me  
Even when i got nothing at all and i'm ready to fall_**

_You're still there for me  
There for me oh_

**_Even when i can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_**

**Ohh no its love**

_ooh _

**It must be love**

_Ohhh_

**Its got to be real love**

**_Real love  
Even when i'm not giving enough and i'm taking to much  
You're still there for me  
Even when i got nothing at all and i'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me_**

**Even when i can't be there for you**

_OoO Even when i can't be there for you_

**_You're always there...for me_**

They looked at the crowd and then one person stood up and started clapping and everybody joined in. They smiled and headed off the stage.

"Chad! That was great!"Sharpay said and then hugged him.

"You were awesome Shar!" Chad said returning the hug. Sharpay walked in her dressing room and smiled. She heard a knock at the door. Then two more knocks. Then some more!

"Hey..let me in before someone sees me." Sharpay opened the door to see Troy rush in. She closed it and locked it.

"You did great!" Troy said and then kissed her.

"Thank you." Sharpay said pulling away from the kiss. "Troy i've been thinking...how is this story gonna end?"

"What? What do you mean?" Troy asked confusion written on his beautiful face.

"I mean. We can't hide it forever." Sharpay said.

"Well just until you graduate." Troy said putting his arms around Sharpay's waist.

"But i don't want to have a secret relationship. I want to be able to hold hands in pulic. To kiss someone in public." Sharpay said.

"Well come to my place tonight. Its the weekend. We can stay together. And no i do not live with my parents." Troy said grabbing her hand. Sharpay giggled and then peeked out the door.

"Coast is clear." Sharpay said and they snuck out. The someone came up and they let go of their hands and started some weird conversation.

"But i though commas weren't supposed to be in that sentance. I thought it was supposed to be a period." Sharpay said making hand motions for effect.

"Uh no its supposed to be a comma." Troy said.

"Okay thank you Professor Bolton." Sharpay said and walked away she texted him though.

_Meet me out front okay?_

_xoxo  
Shar_

"Yes!" Troy said and ran away.

* * *

**No cliffie!**

**But long chapter!**

**_XOXO  
Kayleigh_**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Hey Guys!

This is just a little information!

I was planning on making a new story but i have no idea what to write about. So iif you would reveiw and tell me what you would like to read then i will pick the best one and write about it. I would also dedacate the story to that person and make sure i tell them.

I might do some of the others too but i need to work on one at a time.

THANK YOU AND REViEW!

XOXO  
**Kayleigh**


	7. Graduation

**LAST TIME ON**

**i'M IN LOVE WITH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

_"Okay thank you Professor Bolton." Sharpay said and then walked away. She texted him though._

_Meet me out front okay?_

_xoxo  
Shar_

_"Yes!" Troy said and ran away._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''""""''

When Troy went outside he looked around for Sharpay and didn't see her. He felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone and opened it.

_Check your car, oh smart one_

Troy walked to his car to see Sharpay in the passengers seat. She smiled at him. He opened it and got in.

"Hey!" Shar said and she put her seatbelt on.

"Hey." The rest was of the ride was silent except for the occasional voice of Sharpay singing along to the radio.  
When they got to Troy's house, Sharpay was a little nervous. Troy noticed.

"Hey, don't be nervous. It's just me." Troy said and put a comforting hand on her back and then unlocked the door. Sharpay stepped in and cold air hit her body. She had on a short dress so that wasn't much of a help. She shivered and put her hands on her arms.

"You cold?" Troy asked heading to go to his room. Sharpay nodded as he left. He came back with a sweatshirt that said BOLTON and had the number 14 on the back.

"Thanks." Sharpay said and put it on. She started to relax a little. "Come on." She took his hand and led him to his room. She locked the door silently. She turned around and their lips were barely touching. Sharpay leaned in the rest of the way and closed the little gap between them.

They made their way over to the bed and Sharpay pushed him on it. She got on top and they were making out. He ran his tounge on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth.

You know what happened next...

In the morning Sharpay woke up and looked to her right. She saw no one there. _Was last night not real?_ She thought.

"Morning sunshine." Sharpay looked up and saw Troy there without a shirt on.

"Morning." Sharpay said and got up. She put on her underwear and one of Troy's old T-shirts. She walked out and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast." Troy said.

"Really?" Sharpay asked closing the refrigerator door and raising her eyebrows.

"Is that such a big surprise?" Troy asked walking to Sharpay.

"No...it's just that i didn't know you cook." Sharpay said smiling.

"Well now you do." Troy said and kissed her. Unfornatly they didn't hear Taylor come in the door.

"Troy Bolton. May i ask what you are doing with this young lady?" Taylor asked. Sharpay and Troy bolted apart quicker than lightning.

"Uh...Taylor this is Sharpay, Shar this is Taylor." Troy said.

"Nice to meet you Sharpay." Taylor said shaking hands with her.

"You too."

"Uh Tay what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Well can't a friend visit a friend?" Taylor asked making that 'i'm so innocent' face.

"Uh not while one is with a girlfriend." Troy said.

"Sorry, i'll be leaving." Taylor said and headed out the door.

"Sorry about that." Troy said. "Now where were we?"

"I think right about here." Sharpay said and kissed him.

* * *

**Okay i'm skipping a whole lot of time.**

**AT THE LAST DAY OF COLLEGE**

Sharpay wore her gown and cap and searched for Troy. Her and Troy had managed to keep their secret from everybody except a couple people.

Taylor found out when she visited Troy in class one day.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton found out when Troy told them.

And Gabi knew from when she snuck up on them.

* * *

**SORRY SO SHORT.**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FLASHBACK CHAPTER!**

**xoxo  
Kayleigh**


	8. Flashbacks

**LAST TiME ON **

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

* * *

Sharpay wore her gown and cap and searched for Troy. Her and Troy had managed to keep their secret from everybody except a couple people. 

Taylor found out when she visited Troy in class one day.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton found out when Troy told them.

And Gabi knew from when she snuck up on them.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sharpay knocked on Troy's door and waited silently to speak to him. Everybody else thought she had to ask him about an assignment but she really wanted to see him.

Sharpay was a sophomore and so far, they had kept the secret from everyone except Gabi. They door opened and Sharpay saw Troy's beautiful face.

"Um, Professor Bolton, may i ask you about something?" Sharpay asked while twirling her foot, trying to look nervous.

"Yes Ms. Evan, come in." Troy said. He shut the door and walked to his desk and sat on the edge. He pulled Sharpay to him.

"I missed you." Sharpay said and kissed him.

"I missed you too."

"Gotta go Troy. I'll see you in class later." Sharpay said and opened and closed the door.

Later in class, Sharpay walked in the door and sat down in her seat on the second row, 5 seats over. Gabi sat next to her and they chatted until Troy came in.

"There's your loved boy now." Gabi said.

"Shut up. Someone might hear you." Sharpay said and kind of pushed her.

"Good morning class. Does everybody have their assignment?" A chorus of yes's and yeahs were heard. "Pass them up and over." Troy said as he collected the papers.

He started teaching and then in the middle of class they heard a knock on the door. Troy walked to in and opened it. He talked softly so no one could here.

"Okay class, we have a guest. So you know what i expect from you." Troy said and stepped to the side. Sharpay gasped when she saw who came in. Everybody looked at her.

"Sorry." Sharpay said hiding a grin. "That's is Troy's best friend." Sharpay said under her breath.

"OH MY GOD!" Everybody then looked at Gabi. Sharpay elbowed her. Gabi forced a chuckle.

"Hey isn't that?" Taylor said.

"Shut it Tay." Troy said. "You can sit at my desk."

"Okay Tr...Professor." Taylor said with a smile. Troy continued to teach and when class ended and Sharpay gathered all her stuff together. On her way out she heard someone call her name. Sharpay turned around and Taylor motioned for her to come here.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry...i just..he...i don't know..." Sharpay stuttered.

"It's okay...but you guys know you need to be careful." Taylor said.

"Okay mom." Sharpay said. She saw Taylor more than once and that's what she called her. Because Taylor was like a mother to Sharpay.

"Bye Shar."

"Bye mom." Sharpay closed the door on her way out and sighed.

_End flashback_

Ever since that day her and Taylor have become really close.

_Flashback_

"Hey Mom, hey dad." Troy said walking into his parent's house.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said as she kissed Troy on his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good, i'm good." Troy said and smiled.

"Well dinner was just served, so come on." Lucielle grabbed his hand and they sat down.

"So son, how is the job going?" Jack Bolton asked his son.

"It's good. I like the kids." Troy said eating his food.

"Well Taylor told us something interesting." Mr. Bolton said. Troy's eyes went wide. Taylor had already found out about him and Sharpay. What if she told his parents.

"Oh yeah? What was that?" Troy said adding a nervous laugh.

"That you met a girl." Jack said.

"Oh yeah i did." Troy said eating as much as he could so he wouldn't have to talk.

"Well what's she like?"

"Okay, okay. Her name is Sharpay."

"How old is she?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Troy coughed. "Uh 21." **(okay Sharpay is a junior but she is 21)**

"21! Troy she is 7 years younger than you."

"I know but...but i...i..love...her." Troy said smiling thinking about Sharpay.

"Well...where did you meet her?"

"School." Troy coughed again.

"Troy...is she...is she one of your...students?" Jack asked.

"What would you do to me if i told you yes?" Troy asked.

"Is she Troy?"

"Maybe so...more likely on the yes side."

"TROY! Honey...do you really like this girl?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yeah mom...i love her." Troy said putting his fork down. "I don't know. Normally i would think it was wrong to do that but it's just i can't explain how i feel for her."

"Honey, if she really makes you happy then keep doing what you are doing." Mrs. Bolton said.

_End flashback_

"Congratulations everyone. You are all graduated! Now we have a special performance by your teacher, Professor Bolton."

**They say it's a mans world well that can not be denied  
But what goods a mans world without a woman by his side  
So I will wait until that moment you decide**

**That i'm your man and you're my girl  
That i'm the sea and your the pearl  
It takes two baby it takes two**

**A king ain't a king without the power behind the thrown  
A prince is pauper babe without a chick to call his own  
So please darlin' choose me i don't want to rule alone**

**Tell me, i'm your king and you're my queen  
That no one else can come between  
It takes two babe it takes two**

**Don't you know  
Lancealot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has Old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz well she has her Dick  
They say it takes two to tango  
Well that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night**

**Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Musketeer  
I dream of a lover babe  
To say the things i long to hear  
So come closer baby  
Oh, and whisper in my ear**

**Tell me that you're my girl  
And i'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And i'm your joy  
That i'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And i'll be your groom  
If you be my bride  
It takes two baby  
It takes two**

**It takes two baby  
It takes two**

Troy finished the song with a smile and wink at Sharpay. The girls were going crazy. Sharpay just then realized how lucky she was. Ever girl on campus had a crush on Troy and she had him. He told everyone that flirted with him he had a girlfriend and Sharpay smiled while Gabi always nudged her.

"Thank you everybody." Troy said and ran of the stage.

"Hey Professor Bolton! I heard your girlfriend is someone on campus." some kid screamed. Sharpay, Troy and Gabi froze.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!**

**Hope you liked!**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	9. They know

**LAST TiME ON **

**i'M iN LOVE WiTH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR**

* * *

"Hey Professor Bolton! I heard your girlfriend is someone on campus." some kid screamed. Sharpay, Troy and Gabi froze.

* * *

"What?" Troy said trying to act confused. Taylor walked in silently in the back and stood by Sharpay.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Somebody...some...someone knows mom...someone knows." Sharpay said still in shock that their secret was revealed.

"WHAT?!" Taylor screamed out. Everybody looked at her.

"No guys...this is my girlfriend." Troy said and went over to Taylor.

"What?" Taylor asked through clenched teeth.

"Just go along." Troy said back.

"Oh really?" the kid asked.

"Who are you? I don't even know who you are." Troy said. The kid came through the audiance.

"Ms. Stewart?" Troy asked raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Professor Bolton...i have a relaiable source that your girlfriend is someone on campus.

"Oh yeah? And who is your source?" Troy asked taking a step towards Miley.

"Me."

"What?" Troy laughed. "You can't prove anything."

"Oh but i can. 3 times a week, you go to the auditorium. A student, i'm not saying who, goes to that auditorium the same days and the same time." Miley said taking a couple of steps forward.

"That doesn't prove anything." Troy said folding his arms over his chest. Sharpay just stood there with her arms behind her back. She was looking down the whole time. Gabi was holding one hand.

"Oh but i have more. The night of the talent show...after the show i saw you go into one of the dressing rooms. A lot of kids have dressing rooms. But i know whos that was."

"What are you? Are you like stalking me?" Troy asked taking a step backwards.

"No, i'm just curious. Are all these thing coincidences? I think not. I think that you are hiding something Professor Bolton and i have been working on it all these years and now i know. I know your secret. So don't try to hide it." Miley said.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up okay. Yes Professor Bolton is dating one of the students and that student is me. Okay. Happy now?" Sharpay said. Gabi squeezed her hand tighter and then Sharpay ran away.

Everybody looked at Troy.

"Mr. Bolton. My office now!" Troy walked to his bosses office. "Will you please explain to me what just happened there."

"Well, Sir, i have kinda been seeing Sharpay Evans." Troy said.

"Well you know, Mr. Bolton, we don't do that here." His boss said raising his voice.

"Well, Sir, just let me explain..." Troy started. He nodded his head.

"No sir,Let me explain." Sharpay said coming in the room. "Professor Bolton and i have been seeing each other but it isn't some kind of fling. We are in love and it's not against the law or anything. But please don't blame Professor Bolton for what i have did. Haven't you ever been in love?"

Troy's boss nodded his head.

"Then you know. When you are in love, you can't stay away. Love comes by itself and my love went to Troy. You can't help yourself, you get these feelings that can't describe and you want to be with this person all the time. That's whst it's like for me and Troy. We can't help it." Sharpay smiled at Troy.

"I...wouldn't have said it better myself Ms. Evans. You two may go."

"Thank you." Troy said. Sharpay opened the door. Gabi and Taylor fell.

"Oh hey guys...we'll be going." Gabi said. Sharpay laughed and everybody left.

When they got outside they saw everybody waiting for them. They stopped. Everybody started clapping. Troy smiled at Sharpay and she smiled back. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and they walked to Troy's car.

"GABI'S COMING WITH ME SHAR!" Taylor screamed after them. Sharpay stopped and looked back.

"Okay Mom." Sharpay smiled at them and then got in Troy's car.

"Ah, young love." Taylor said. Gabi laughed.

"Come on Mom, let's get some lunch." Gabi said and they left.

* * *

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!**

**xoxo  
Kayleigh**


End file.
